


Wrathful

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [99]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo cares by yelling, Gen, Never irritate the hobbit, Oops, Someone needs to yells at him before he dies, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Full of or characterized by intense anger.





	Wrathful

“You absolute and utter arse! You risked your life! We’re on this quest at your request, at your insistence and you nearly go off and die twice!”

Settled in at Beorn's, Thorin Oakenshield's company watched at Bilbo's wrathful tearing into their king and leader of their company. 

“It-” Thorin tries, he really tries. But he has no sense of self-preservation, as proven by the trolls and the goblin and the fact he was trying to talk back to Bilbo. 

“No! You can’t just do that! Do you have any idea how badly we’d all be off if you just died?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% if Bilbo cussing out Thorin is canon or mostly fanon, but it's a trope I love either way.


End file.
